Connors Homcoming
by xXFanFic1020Xx
Summary: Jude gets a picture from his boyfriend and doesn't know what any of it means, so he turns to his big brother Jesus... I don't own any characters on the fosters or the fosters itself (duh)
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : This fanfic isn't actually what happened in the episode (sadly) it's just what I think should have happened… with that being said I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters on the show. Don't Like. Don't Read.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jude's POV

"So babe, are you exited to go see Connor?" Mama questioned, "Ya hey isn't it also his homecoming week, you guys going to the dance right?" Jesus asked in between drinking his juice. I nodded and smiled.

"Don't forget your plane leaves at 6 tonight so right after school you have to be here if you don't want to miss it" Lena said. "I won't forget mom." We're going to miss you at the party Saturday" Mariana smiled. I frowned "I'm sorry I won't be there"

"No worries dude we know how much you want to go see your boyfriend," She finished "Hasn't it been like 4 months!" Brandon said, "Ya a long 4 months, and with his soccer and football practice it's hard to talk but we text like all the time" I said.

Texting with Connor was starting to become harder though, it was like we were on two different planets.

"But it'll all be worth it when you see him at the airport," Madiana laughed "you guys are going to run slow-mo and kiss each other and it'll be all romantic." "I don't think that's how it's going to happen" Jesus laughed as he washed out his glass.

Just then my phone chirped and I reached for it, before I could touch it Jesus picked it up and observed the screen. "That's my phone" I said confused. "You um, got a text from Connor dude" he stated a low voice.

I glanced at how stern his face had gotten and glimpsed at my phone, it was a picture of Connor naked. Like fully in his birthday suit with nothing but a beanie on in front of the mirror in his room. Not only was Connor naked but his dick was hard and you could see a vein popping out on the side of it. I guess Jesus saw how dazed I was and tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I was okay. When I nodded he said "Guess someone's exited to see you" as he smiled.

Jesus' POV

When I picked up Jude's phone I don't know what I was thinking. I definitely wasn't thinking I was going to see the dick pic his boyfriend had sent him.

Seeing Jude's face now I can tell this is something that's never happened before. "Um, Brandon? Is there any way me and Jude could take the car to school," and before I could even finish he said no.

"come on dude I think he needs to talk, you know about certain stuff" I cleared my thought. He looked over at him and saw he was still stunned, "I'm driving it to work so ride with mom home" He stated. "Thanks dude you're awesome." I tapped Jude and told him he could ride with me if he needed to talk and before I could finish he was already going to go get his bag.

I got the keys off the hook and followed him out the door.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

Well that's all. That was actually the first fanfic I've actually 100% wrote so of course it has errors. If you have any comments/questions then review. Bye :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Hey peoples! How's your day been? I know it's been a few days since the first chapter but I wanted to get a feel of how I wanted this story to go and guess what… I do. I'm not to give and spoilers but it's pretty awesome . Anyway here's your chapter 2…

* * *

Chapter 2

Jude and Jesus got in the car and as soon as they got down the street started talking about the 'problem' at hand…

Jesus' POV

Still a bit uncomfortable I thought I would break the quiet with a simple question. "So Jude, have you ever gotten the talk?" I said uneasily. He looked over at me and said "Ya, I did just not… my version, um I'm still in the dark for most of it." I nodded my head.

"Want me to tell you. Fine. So um when a guy likes, in your case another guy, or when you know it's just mutual or whatever they do stuff." I said plainly

"Ya I get that part, then one guy is the girl right?" He said

I laughed "You could say that, um one guy is the bottom and the other is the top. You can switch and stuff like that but that's how it goes. And then there's oral sex, it's you know the mouth." I said stupidly as I made a right turn. He shook his head like he understood and went on to say "and all of this feels good?"

"Very much" I smiled.

"How would you know you're straight?" he said blankly

That's something I hadn't told anyone actually. At boarding school I did some things "experimenting" is what Will called it. Will was a student at school with me, when I got there he was the first person I met. He also happened to be gay, and hot as fuck. One night we got drunk and, did some things we weren't supposed to I guess you could say. I liked it though, which let me to realize I'm bi. At least I think so. I'm still figuring it all out I guess.

"Jude I'm uh, I'm bi. I think I sorta realized at boarding school and actually a bit when you came to live with us too i guess" I faintly said as we drove into the school parking lot.

"why?" Jude said surprised

"when you came into the house I was just a bit attracted to you for a bit. i brushed it off but now i could see i liked you a bit. I don't anymore thought"I reassured him.

"Just went away i guess" I smiled.

Jude just sat there blushing

Plus after seeing moms react when they found out Brandon and Callie had been together i knew it wouldn't be right to get to close to you," i paused looking for Jude's reaction

He just blushed a bit then looked out the window to his right.

"I hope this doesn't make you feel weird, if it helps any now I just think of you as my brother nothing more dude." I said.

"it's cool, and thank you for telling me all this stuff it's not exactly something I could ask moms" Jude said as he got ready to get out of the car.

"Any time dude" I said as I got my bag and locked the doors. "So I guess you're ready to see Connor then?" I said.

Jude smiled "I guess so" and rushed off to first period.

Jude's' POV

As I walked into first period I thought back on the conversation I had just had with Jesus. Then I thought to this weekend and Connor.

I realized that I really liked him.

Not just because he was my first boyfriend but because he was kind, funny, and stupid all at the same time. But most of all he decided that instead of breaking up when he left for his moms, which was the obvious choice, we stayed together.

When I sat down in English the teacher said that today was going to be a bit different because today and we were going out on the beach to read some poems.

The whole class loved that idea so we all gathered our things and walked to the benches on the sand. Once we were quiet and listening the teacher began,Love After Love by Derek Walcott.

* * *

The time will come

when, with elation,

you will greet yourself arriving

at your own door, in your own mirror,

and each will smile at the other's welcome,

And say, sit here. Eat.

You will love again the stranger who was yourself.

Give wine. Give bread. Give back your heart

to itself, to the stranger who has loved you

all your life, whom you ignored

for another, who knows you by heart.

Take down the love letters from the bookshelf,

the photographs, the desperate notes,

peel your own image from the mirror.

Sit. Feast on your life.

* * *

When she was done we discussed it and some kids even asked some questions about it. All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate. I had got a text from Connor.

 _Hey_

I texted him back _Hey how's school?_

 _I'm in 2_ _nd_ _period now. Theater is super boring_ he texted back

I had forgotten that he was in a different time zone in Denver it was actually 9:45 instead of 8:45.

 _C: Did you see the picture I sent you?_

 _J: Ya I did_ _Thanks lol_

 _C: I had heard some guys on the football team sent those to their girlfriends so I figured you might like it to_

 _J: so um, this next few days did you want to do something?_

 _C: like what?_

I paused for a minute and thought.

 _J: like have sex…_

 _C: do you want to?_

 _J: idk_

 _C: idk_

He replied. I thought about what he was probably thinking right now and woundered if he didn't want to have sex...

I looked up from my phone and almost didn't realize everyone was getting ready to leave. It was just about time for second period.

 _J: well I have tg to 2d period. Talk later?_

 _C: sure_

I looked my phone and put it in my front pocket and got ready to go to culinary arts class.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

Thank you guys so much for all the support on the last chapter =_=. This chapters about 1 thousand 1 hundred words because the last one wasn't that lengthy so hope you guys liked it. Review if you have any comments, questions, or really good ideas. Bye guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Hey peoples. I just saw the The Divergent Series: Allegiant yesterday and it was amazing I wanna know how your days been so tell me in the comments. Sorry this chapter is a bit small. I just didn't feel like writing a long chapter. Next one will be longer, promise.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jesus' POV

Now that I had driven the car to school with Jude I had to find Brandon to give him the keys, I thought, We have 5th period together so I figured it could wait.

2nd period was my free period though so I figured why not hang with Nick. He always skipped 2nd period because "he already knew English and didn't need to learn more of it."

 _Were r u_ I texted him

not even a minute latter he texted back

 _on the beach next to the big tree_

I started to walk in that direction. When I finally got there nick was sitting right on the tree looking out towards the water. He hadn't seen me yet so I decided to play a little trick on him.

"What are you doing not in class young man!" I shouted in a deeper voice. He quickly turned around looking so afraid then realized it was me. He punched me in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Because you scared the shit out of me dude" he smiled "so whats up?"

I thought about telling Nick that I was bi and wondered if that would hurt our newly found friendship. Then I thought fuck it.

"I um… I got something to tell you dude" I slowly said

"What is it. Are you gonna tell me your pregnant" he grinned

"Not exactly" I laughed "I'm bi" my facial expression changed into a serious face.

At first it was quiet then he said "I guessed as much" he smiled

"how did you know"

"i thought you were when I met you."

I looked at him confused

"I didn't really care if you were or weren't." He paused "I still don't" he corrected himself

"your a cool dude that's why we hang out. Not because your straight or bi" he went on

That made me smile. I was glad Nick didn't care because we had gotten really good friends over the last few weeks.

"So do u want to go someplace?" he asked

I looked down at my watch. It was 9:30 and third period started at 11. "we have to be back in an hour in and half" I responded. "sure"

We walked to his red challenger and got in. "where exactly are we going?" I laughed

"It's a surprise" he laughed

* * *

so throughout the entire ride I was anticipating what the mystery place was. It was probably a food place I thought. At least until the car stopped. We were in front of a big warehouse that looked like it had been emptied for some time.

"What is this place" I looked at him

"come inside and you'll find out" he said as he turned off the car and got out. I soon followed behind him. Once we were inside he finally told me.

"its one of my dads warehouses. He doesn't use this one much." he explained "i asked him if we could use it as a skate park for your birthday."

My face lit up.

I had told Nick me and Marianas birthday was coming up and how I didn't want to share a party with her because it was going to be a dudes only thing.

"Dude, that's sick" I laughed

"i know, I'm awesome you don't have to tell me" he grinned

I turned and looked at him "your the best dude" I smiled at him. I looked into his brown eyes and walked closer to him. We stood silent for a few seconds then, we kissed.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Someone wrote to me asking if Nick and Jesus were gonna be a thing and i figured why not. if you have any questions, comments, or ideas then review. Bye guys :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peps. Hows your life been? I am soo sorry that I haven't been up to date with you guys it's just depressing right now. I was all ready to sit in bed all day and watch friends on netflix but I saw all the awesome reviews you guys have been leaving. I don't know how to thank you guys your the best. I didn't know what people were thinking about the story but now I see that most of you love so it makes me wanna keep writing so thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jesuses POV

Whoa

That was all that was going through my head while I was kissing Nick. I would have to say that was the best kiss I have ever had.

When we were finally done we just stood there for a minute looking into each others eyes. His eyes in the dim building where barely even green. They looked more gray. In the bright sun they looked just the right amount of green.

"I- I'm sorry I kissed you like that" I stuttered

he didn't say anything. He just kept looking in my eyes as if he had found a treasure.

Finally he said "don't apologize" and smiled, "i liked it."

I could feel my cheeks blush a bit. I didn't know that I wanted to kiss him. I had never thought about it. Since Nick had got here we had gotten sorta close. He was actually my best friend I think. All this time I had never thought of kissing him or even thinking of him in a sexual way. I wondered if he wanted to kiss me before today.

"Did you want to kiss me?" I asked him "maybe a little..." he grinned "I had never kissed a guy before, I didn't know what I wanted." "Is it. What you wanted I mean?" I looked at the ground.

"i think so" he said before he kissed me again. This kiss was exactly the same as the one before. I wondered if every time we kissed would be the same. If we kissed again I mean.

I looked down at me phone and saw the time was 10:27. "something wrong?" he asked me. "Nah, just looking at the time" I laughed. I showed him my phone. "it's still a bit till we have to be back, wanna go get something to eat?" he sighed, saying have as if he didn't want to go back to school. I nodded "where do you want to go?" he asked as we walked to the car. "theres a place not far from here. It makes the best tacos"

"lead the way" he tossed me his keys. "you sure you want me to drive, last time we almost crashed" I sighed.

"I trust you" he smiled.

Judes POV

As we got ready to start cooking I was drifting off into space.

I kept wondering what would happen when I finally got to see Connor. I mean would it be a great as Mariana thinks it'll be or will it be weird because we haven't been face to face in almost 3 months.

No matter what I know I'm really exited to see him.

I also wondered if we would have sex. It would be my first time doing anything with another person. Ever. What if I mess up or I'm not prepared.

"Will you be joining us today Mr. Foster?" my culinary teacher, Mr. Evans asked.

"yes Mr. Evans… just got lost I guess" I smiled.

"well save that for when you'll need it," he grinned "math or science class maybe?" the whole class laughed.

I went over to my station to sit with my partner, Lindsey. She was a freshman, like me. She had long blonde hair and peirsing blue eyes. Kind of like a cats.

"OK today were going to make something fairly simple, breakfast," Mr. Evans said "Is anyone a vegetarian or a vegan?" he asked the class. Only 4 people raised there hands. "you guys don't have to make meats or anything you don't like, but you have to find substations." he finished. The four kids, 3 girls and a guy, all sighed.

"Come on it'll be easy," He said "just use fruits."

As I began to mix the batter for the pancakes I thought of the rest of my day. I would go to Pre- Cal, French and lastly Food Science. After school I have to catch a ride with Mama home.

I had already packed what I would need for my trip but on the way home we have to stop at the dry cleaners for my tux. This weekend was going to be nearly perfect I thought

All I would have to do is get on the plane for like an hour then I'd be with Connor. For the first time since he moved. I thought back to what I asked him and what he replied and sone I felt my palms get sweaty.

I wounder if Connors this nervous

I poured the mix on the hot pan trying to make decent sized circles. "How many are you going to make?" Lindsey said not looking up from the pan she was putting bacon on, "4 maybe?" I said more asking than telling

"Sure" she smiled at me.

I hadn't talked to her out of culinary arts a lot but she was nice. She wasn't to talkative though.

 _Bzz_ My phone vibrated. It was Connor.

 _U busy?_

 _Kinda lol. Making food rn_

 _o im just bored, don't have practice today because the field got rained out lifting weights tho lol. Im exited about tonight :)_

So he was exited. I figured as much but I still wondered if he was kinda scared

 _me 2 lol. I g2g talk later?_

 _Sure thing bye_

I looked up and put my phone away. I flipped the two pancakes in the pan and saw they were just about perfect.

Lindsey took the bacon out of the oven after 20 minutes so we got Mr. Evans to look at our "work". "Good job Jude and Lindsey you guys get an A."

That meant we got to eat what we made so we cleaned up our mess and sat down and ate.

I looked at the clock when I finally sat down. It was 10:48 so 3rd period was going to be over in 10 minutes. Lindsey and I ate and talked about our weekend plans.

Jesuses POV

"that was by far the best taco ever" Nick laughed wiping his face.

"told you" I looked up from my food.

We had just spent the past half hour talking and eating but it felt like hours. We talked about what we were and how we felt about each other. "all I know is that I like you, a lot" Nick said before he peaked my cheek. "I like you a lot too, but what does that mean," I said "Are we dating?"

"Do you want to date me?" he asked curiously "I don't know if I'll be any good, I've never dated a gu-" I kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes dummy, I wanna date you," I grinned and kissed him again "and I've never dated a guy either. Guess were just going to have to figure it out together."

"Perfect" he laughed

I looked at my phone and saw we only had 7 minutes to make it back to school before 3rd period.

"Babe, we gotta go..." I said not looking up from my phone.

"I almost forgot let's g-, wait did you just call me babe?" he said dazed

I kept walking to the car

"Maybe..."

* * *

Fin.

hope you guys liked it. if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions don't be afraid to review about it. peace


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people!

So it has been a bit since I've posted another chapter so I figured why not?

Today I realized that even though I see the PMs you guys send on my email… You guys almost never get a response. I'm really sorry guys I kinda just look twice a day on my Gmail for new things. I'm going to try to get better at that lol.

Also I've been doing my fanfiction homework and found out what a betareader is lol. A beta reader is a person who reads a work of fiction with a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of a story prior to its release to the general public. As soon as I found that I was like I totally need that. Would anyone be interested if I needed betas? The site has some guidelines to being a beta though… to register with the site as a beta-reader and offer your beta services, you must meet **ALL** the qualifications below.

Be a registered member for at least 1 month or more.

Must have published at least 5 stories on the site OR have published entries totaling at least 6000 words.

Must accurately complete both the Profile and Preferences part of this beta section.

If you meet these standards then PM me :)

I've rambled for long enough so here's your chapter...

* * *

Chapter 5

It was the end of fourth period and Jude was starting to get a little bit anxious…

Judes' POV

Pre-Cal was usually one of the classes where I was focused. Today though I just hadn't been focused on anything. I was to busy worrying about this weekend.

I looked at the clock. _2:30_

Lunch and the first 30 minutes of class had sort of gotten away from me. Right now I was in the middle of a quiz over vectors (a line segment with an assigned direction). It was fairly simple so I finished quickly.

The time only left me to think more about Connor. I kind of wondered why I was stressing so much, that if something (if anything) was going to happen then it would and it would be nice. I was going to go to his homecoming with him and meet all of his friends. The thought made me only want the clock to speed up faster.

I just couldn't wait till I saw his "new" life and all the things different about him…

Jesus' POV

Science had to by far be my worst subject but somehow Chemistry was bearable. All we would do is write notes and mix chemises. What made it really good though is that Nick was in it with me. He was actually my lab partner. When he transferred in the middle of the year I didn't have a partner so we got paired together. It was actually how we got to know each other so well.

So now I was sitting in Chemistry hearing the teacher, , and on about notes on something. I wasn't really hearing to much of it because I was no busy staring off into space.

I was thinking about everything that had happened today and how this day was shaping up to be pretty awesome. I gave Jude some really keen advise and then I spend a bit of time with my _boyfriend_ Nick.

 _Boyfriend_

the word sounded almost foreign to my brain when I said it aloud. I had never had one before. The closest thing I had to it was Will. Though I knew him fairly well I didn't exactly have a connection with him. Not like I have with Nick.

Will was an amazing friend and everything but I think that's where we should have left things. I guess I did have him to think for my new found identity though.

"Pst" Nick whispered

I looked over at him. His eyes where that "right amount" of green in his eyes again. He was holding out a small piece of paper.

I took it from him and opened it

 _Lost in space?_

I glared up at him grinning. He somehow always knew when to make me smile. I looked over at Ms. Gray seeing she was going over something we had never learned before. "what's she talked about" I asked him

"Not. " he smiled. We both grinned.

"So… are you doing anything this weekend?" he started "because if you don't I was wondering if you and I could maybe hang out?"

"Like a- like a date" I spluttered

"ya. I guess something like that" concurred and smiled at me.

"I'll have to check and see if I'm involuntarily going anywhere this weekend but I think I would like to go on a date with you"

"great"

I wondered what he had in mind for a date. I wondered what he wanted me to wear.

"what should I wear? A tux? Something casual?" I pipped up

"um… casual. I think the carnivals in town so were going there" he laughed

"then well have something to eat and I think go on a drive" he finished

"you have it all planed out don't you?"

"not even a little"

we both laughed as the bell started to ring…

Just as I walked out of class I saw Brandon.

"hey I have to go talk to my brother. Text me latter?"

"sure. Bye"

then he leaned in and kissed me.

He kissed me in front of the entire hallway full of people. I didn't really care though. All I could think about was how every time he kissed me it always was really soft. When we finally stopped all I could do was look into his eyes for a minute.

"bye" he blankly said

"bye, babe"

I turned abound, heading for Brandon's locker, when he was standing right behind me. His eyes wide and confused. He opened him mouth but didn't seem to form words so I went first

"did you se-" I asked

"yep" he cut me off

"so you probably have a question or two" I started "I'm bi, B and me and Nick are sort of dating now. We actually stared today. Like an hour ago. I grinned.

Finally he rested this face and said "that's good for you bro. Go out and be happy" he smiled "You know I love you no matter what right?"

"of course. Never drought ed you didn't "I smiled

After having a big brother hart to hart moment I remembered what I had actually wanted to talk to talk to him about. To return his keys.

"i believe I owe you something"

I got the keys out of my back pocket and gave them to him.

"i almost forgot" he laughed. Like one of the dry laughs he always did just about all the time. "thank you"

"don't mention it. I'll see you at home okay?"

"ya I just have work then I'll be there" he smiled

"well bye"

Judes' POV

I rushed out of 6th period, Food Science, and started for the car. Mama was usually ready to go by the time the bell rung. As I passed the court yard and the cafeteria I saw Callie. She was walking with Madiana.

I caught up with them

"hey Jude"

"hey guys, you guys going home?"

"I'm not" Madiana said "i have some student council crap" she groaned

"i on the other hand am riding home with mama, you are to I'm guessing" she nudged me in my shoulder

"yes cal"

"great. I can see you off. I could actually drive you to the airport if you want." she finished

"sure. If your not busy or anything"

"me. busy. When have I ever been busy" she laughed

as we passed the student center Madiana came to a stop.

"bye guys. Jude I'm going to miss you. Have fun" she started to yell as the distance between us got bigger and bigger.

"bye" Callie and I turned around and shouted.

"So you exited?" Callie asked

I wanted to tell her about this morning and the talk I had with Jesus and the texts I got from Connor and all that but instead I said yes. We found Mama in her same parking spot as usual and drove home. I packed my things and made sure I had everything I needed.

Toothbrush. Check.

Underwear. Check

Tux from the dry cleaners. Check

Bed clothes. Check

When I saw everything I closed my suitcase.

Just then Jesus walked into our room.

"Looks like i'm here just in time." he grinned

I looked at my watch. _5:21_

I told him I still had a bit of time and he said "Not for you leaving dummy, to give you this." he opened his desk and got out a small wooden box. He opened it and showed me what was in it. There were condoms and a little bottle of clear liquid. Lube.

" **if** you need this stuff I want you to take it. It hurts if you don't use lube at first" he smiled

"thanks"

"no problem, and hey, don't do anything you don't wanna do. Okay"

"ye-yes"

I took the box from his hands and put it in the front of my cary-on.

-Ring ring ring ring- It was my phone. Connor was calling me. "Hey you" and as I said that Jesus left patting me in the back as he did.

"hey Jude, so I'm going to have to ask you for a favor" He laughed

"sure, anything"

"well, looks like when you get here were going to have to go straight to the dance if we don't want to be to late" the went on "will you put on your tux now and that way we can go straight there?"

"um.. okay. No problem"

"cool so bye. Can't wait to see you by the way"

"bye Con, see you in a bit"

I hung up and got my tux out of my suitcase. Good thing it wasn't wrinkled.

I closed the door and got undressed, only leaving on my watch and my underwear. I put on my button down and then my pants and finally my coat, examining myself in my mirror. I looked pretty nice. I put on my dress shoes and combed my hair a bit.

"Jude, come on we gotta go!" Callie shouted from downstairs

"Coming Cal." I got all my things and headed down stairs

"whoa, well don't you look handsome" Mama smiled

"ya, Connor says I won't have time to change when I get off the plane so, I changed now" I laughed

"well we have to go so come on" Callie reported

"well, Bye moms"

"bye baby, have fun" Stef said

"well miss you" Lena cried

I put my things in the back and got settled. I started to look out the window watching all the houses and things passing by knowing I wouldn't see them for a bit…

* * *

Well, thats it

next chapter i'm thinking of doing a bit of smut so everyone waiting for that I think your going to see some next chapter :P. I went back the past four chapters and changed some minor problems and other things I didn't like so.. ya. Don't forget to P.M me if you wanna be my beta lol.

* * *

If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions don't be afraid to review about it. Bye guys


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, peoples! After a bit of a crash course on all kinds of smut and I found a really good story so I'm confident it'll be good.

I still don't have a beta but, I found this really cool tool called _Grammarly._ It marks all the things I do wrong. It's a lot. Well anyway, here's the chapter

* * *

Chapter 6

"Okay, here's your terminal dork," Callie says. "Well, I guess this is bye for at least the next 3 days have fun, okay?

I can't see why I won't, it's actually kinds of nerve racking to see he after all this time. And I get to go to homecoming, again. I swallow. "I think no matter what it'll be fun. No matter what happens. Bye"

"Bye," she says right before I close the door.

I look at my ticket for the flight number it was. I turned it over and saw in big black letters and saw #420. I was at 400-500 so I went straight through the big glass doors in front of me and went through customs and a lady checking me. It wasn't a big wait for boarding the plane so I got to my seat fairly easy. Once everyone settled and the plane got ready to take off I put my phone in airplane mode.

About three hours.

That's all that was in the way now. As the sun set I dozed off and slept the entire flight. We had turbulence and then finally we landed I got my things and left the plane. I got my suitcase and headed for another big glass door like the one in California. I turned on my phone to check and see if I had any messages but before I could check someone shouted my name

"Jude!"

It was Connor. He was right in front of the building with a big grin on his face. "Did you miss me?"

"I think a bit too much" I laugh. It feels like we just stare at each other inches from one another in this crowd of people. It doesn't feel long but I know time can't move this slowly. I look at my watch. "Don't we have a homecoming to get to?"

"Right, I almost forgot, shall we" he puts his hand out. I take it and we start walking down the sidewalk. "So, do you like my duds?" he nudges me.

He was wearing a blue tuxedo that looked really vintage. It was cute.

"Ya, looks like you clean up nicely" I laugh.

Finally, we get to his mom's SUV. I had never met Connors mom but he's said a lot of nice things about her on the phone. How she was more accepting with the "complexities" of people and how she was sweet and nice. He opened the trunk and I put my suitcase and bag in it. Once we finally got in I met Ms. Griffin. Connors mom. She had a really bright smile and talked a lot. She talked about how much she had heard about me and was really excited to see me. I felt kind of bad not knowing anything about her except what Connor said. Once we got farther into the drive I just sat there and looked at Connor. Once he saw my staring he smiled and put his hand out to hold mine. I put mine out and looked out to the sky that was now starting to get dark.

The car finally stopped and we got out. People were still going in so I figured we weren't late.

"We'll have fun guys, just call me when it's time to leave okay Con?

"Sure thing mom, love you" he shouted as we walked towards the door. He looked at me and took a breath before he guided me in the high school. "So you met my mom, what do you think of her?" he put his hand down my back and stretched to my side.

"You know I always used to think of where you got to be so different from your dad, it's because you're more like your mom, nice and sweet" I had to look up a bit to look at his eyes. His chin was at my nose. He stopped walking and looked into my eyes. They were the way they always were before he kissed me. Lustful.

He guided me to the lockers lining the walls and made out with me. It was sort of different than before, much more passion I guess. I moaned a bit when he put his tongue in my mouth. That was new. He put his body closer to me and I could feel he was starting to get an erection. I stopped kissing him and looked down.

"Sorry" he looked away embarrassment

"Don't be, it's fine" I pulled him back. "So our texts" I started "what did you think about those?" I asked as he started to kiss my neck. "I thought they were a good idea" he laughed "that is if you still want to do, whatever it is you want to"

I thought of Jesus and our talk we had just this morning. I nodded.

We continued to walk down the dim hallway until we came to an empty classroom. Connor said it was his English class. We made out for what seemed like hours and during we got more and more handsy. Eventually, he propped me up on a desk and started to kiss my neck. He went lower and lower until he wanted to take off my shirt.

"What if we get caught?' I whisper.

He looked up at me and nodded.

"I know something we could do," he said with a devilish smile "I could give you a blowjob?" he laughed.

"You mean where you put your mouth on me," I grinned "I guess I would be okay with that, but no biting"

We both started laughing and Connor nodded. He continued to kiss me as he got his hands on my belt, pulling it off fairly quickly. I took in a sharp gasp as he put his hand down my boxers. I could tell he was enjoying seeing me melt just by him touching me in a certain way. He took it out and without even hesitating put the head in his mouth, being super gentle. I clenched my hand on the pack of his suit and painted.

"So I take it I'm good" he stopped

"Defiantly the best I've ever had" I babbled

He started again but this time instead of just taking the head, he took like half of it. I could feel his warm tongue doing circles around it in his mouth. At that moment, I just felt like doing nothing but moaning his name over and over again, so I did. It didn't sound like English when I said it. Like I had just made something up. He bobbed his head back and forth until he took all seven inches inside his mouth. It was amazing. I wondered if I was hurting him by almost hitting his throat.

"Could you take off your pants a bit more?" he asked with reddened lips

I stood up and readjusted myself making sure that if someone did see us, I could pull my pants up quickly. I sat back on the desk and Connor continued. He was using his free hand to just graze over my ball. I whimpered like a puppy as he did and he made eye contact with me. Smiling. He kept going lower and put his finger around my anus. This made me in a needy way moan like I was asking him to go on. I was starting to get closer. Without looking like he was trying he put his finger closer to my hole and that made me spasm.

"Con-Connor," I shuddered "I'm close"

He didn't even stop. It was like he hadn't even here me. He kept swirling his tongue around my dick and eventually he put his index finger halfway in me. Like electricity passed through me, I was stunned as I came rope after rope of cum in his mouth.

"Did you like it?" he smiled. All I could do was a nod.

"But where did the cum go?" I asked. He motioned to his throat and grinned. He had taken all of it and swallowed it. I wondered what it tasted like.

"well," I pulled my pants up "don't we have a homecoming to get to?" I kissed him on the cheek and took his hand as we walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the gym.

* * *

Well, thats what took me two days to make :P. it's not the longest but I think its still good lol.

If you have any questions, comments, or ideas PM me. Bye guys


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! So it's been almost a month since the last chapter, or at least it feels like it. Sorry that I'm not more scheduled with the writing…

* * *

Chapter 7

"I heard everyone's 'posed to be here, it should be fun," Connor leaned into my ear. The music was really noisy in the gym. There were lots of decorations and lights streamed along the tall walls. With my hand, Connor started guiding me through the crowds of people. We stopped at a table where a shaggy-haired boy and a brunet with short hair sat.

"Joseph, Kate this is Jude. My boyfriend." Connor sounded like he was a bit nervous. The girl, Kate, got up to greet me. "So this is the Jude we keep hearing so much about, _soo_ much," she smiled "Connor just will not shut up about you, I don't know how he got to Denver without you," she went on.

I smiled. So he talked about me to his friends? I wonder what he says about me. I throw the thought out of my mind.

"Hi," I hug her "I actually heard about you a bit too. You're really artistic, right?"

"Guilty," She says "I'm in drama, and I really like to create things I guess."

Joseph gets out of his seat. "Sup Jude" he puts his hand out. He talks about how he and Connor play baseball together and Connors really cool.

I was worried that things would change with Connor and me but I guess change isn't a bad thing. We got better I think. He's still playful and kind but now he's happier. Probably because with his dad he had to pretend, but not here.

As the night goes on I hear just about everything Connors did since he's been here. He's made dozens of home runs, is in a few clubs and got nominated for homecoming king.

"I'm not going to win," he laughs "There is no chance."

We dance for just about two hours until a guy gets on stage. "The 11th Grade principle," he talks in my ear "he's going to announce homecoming king and queen." Once everyone settles he starts with the queen. _Lindsey Victor_. The crowd cheers and claps for her. She goes on stage and I can see why everyone likes her so much. She's pretty. She gets flowers and a crown. Next the king. He opens the card and reads the name. _Darren Knight_. Connor looks at me and we laugh.

"Told you I wouldn't win"

"The night still it pretty good, isn't it?"

"Totally." He looks at me lustfully and comes in for a kiss. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth slowly then puts his tongue in my mouth. He has never done that before.

"Do you want to get 'outta here? Hang out with my friends for a bit?"

I nod. Not that homecoming boring but I would much rather not have to yell for him to hear me. We find Joseph and Kate and head for the door. Once outside we walk down the street. "Hey, Con' we should show Jude _the spot_ ," He jokes "right Kate?" Kate nods like she's distracted on her phone.

"What's the _spot_?" I air-quote

"Okay if I tell you have to promise to keep a level head? I don't want you to have a panic attack."

"Yes, not tell me" I punch him in the shoulder playfully.

"The _spot_ ," he air-quotes "is where we go to get stoned. It's actually really easy to get weed here."

I'm shocked that Connor does that, I mean I know what weed is and all but I've never just known anyone who did it. Guess I do now.

"Ya, there are like vending machines," Kate finally looks up from her phone "You use special coins to pay for it, kind of like currency"

Joseph digs in his pocket and scoops out 7 coins that read _**DISPENCERY**_ in big bold letters.

"How much can that get Jos'," Connor asks

"Well let's see maybe four grams, that is if we get the machine to roll for us"

"English please?" I ask

"Okay so to make like a blunt, that's a way to smoke it, you need two grams and you have to roll it kind of like a cigarette to actually smoke it," Joseph pauses "so we're going to get 2 of those blunt things" he laughs.

This was mind blowing. They just had vending machines all around? I knew weed was legal in a few states but I didn't know it was just on every corner for everyone to use when they felt like it.

"If you don't want to Jude we wo-" Connor try's to comfort me

"I wanna," I cut him off "sounds fun"

"Now that's the spirit Jude," Joseph hi-fives me "now the nearest dispensary is-"

"A BLOCK FROM HERE," Connor and Kate yell at him and laugh "how can you never remember" Kate thumps him on the ear.

On the walk there Kate and Joseph walk a bit in front of us while Connor and I just enjoy each others company. We hold hands and talk

"so what time does your mom want us to be home?"

"I plan on calling her at midnight or so, we still have a bit if time"

"so what we're about to do, have you done it a lot?"

"what, you mean smoking? Ya a couple. One day after school they told me about it and it sounded fun."

"is it?"

"very" he laughs

"you seem really happy here," I looked up at him "I like it"

"well thanks, babe I feel really feel better"

* * *

So guys I'm really sorry to cut the chapter short but I'm really sleepy so, Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! So it's been a minute. A very long, big minute lol. I've been on "hiatus" for the story because I had to prepare/study for finals. Now, I'm on summer break so yay. I plan to write a chapter or two each week so I guess we'll see how things work out.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Chapter 7 Con, But Whatever)

"Very" he laughs

"You seem really happy here," I looked up at him "I like it"

"Well thanks, babe I feel really feel better"

As he looks off down the street, I study his face. His eyes are spaced evenly apart just below his eyebrows, and his hair spiked up just a bit in the front. To me, he looked like the greatest looking guy in the world. The thing that made him cute was that he didn't try. I don't think he even cares. He probably just does his hair and walks out the door, without a care in the world.

I close my eyes as we walk and put all the weight of my head on his shoulder. I take a wif of his smell. I haven't smelled his distinct smell in a long time.

"Babe, we're here" Connor taps my forehead.

Joseph and Kate are leaned over the machines screen tapping buttons. They do it without really paying attention to what there pressing. They must come here a lot. Finally, they come to a stop and got to a screen showing a variety of choices. Just as Kates about to press on something, Joseph stops her.

"Where are your manners babe, we should let out guest choose," he grins

"Me," I point to myself "but what if I pick the wrong thing?"

"Well," Kate taps a few buttons "now I filtered it so whatever you pick will be good."

I approach the machine, with Connors hand in mine, and look at the choices. There are so many. Somehow no two of them look the same. There're some almost purple ones, really dark green ones with orange hairs all around them. Finally, I see one that catches my eye. It has orange and almost crystal like hairs on it. _JACK HERER_ the screen reads.

"This one," I say tapping the screen taking up to a new page

"Jack Herer? Good choices, dude. Joseph taps the screen a few more times and puts his coins in. the screen shows a loading screen.

After about a minute a pill bottle comes out. Joseph opens it and takes out two cigarette looking things. Blunts.

He gives one to Kate and the other to Connor saying that the two of us could just share that one. We walk to a park about a block away. It's dim except for the street lights along the sidewalk. We sit on a bench next to a creek. Joseph searches his pockets for a lighter until Kate pulls one out of her purse.

"Thanks, babe"

"Anytime"

He lights them and Connor starts. Taking it to his mouth and inhaling through his mouth. It starts to burn, kind of like a cigarette. It has a really strong smell. Once he's happy with that he smoked he gives it to me. Before I put it to my mouth Connor kisses me. He puts his tongue in my mouth and I let him take control. He seems even happier than just a moment before. Once we finally stop I take a hit. I inhale for a bit and process everything and take my time. I really did not want to cough. I let go and finally take a breath, smoke spewing out of my mouth.

Almost instantly I feel euphoric, happier than I even was before. I feel like everything slows down, except it doesn't. Like I'm more perceptive, except I'm not. Like all my feelings for Connor are even more intense, and they just might. I can instantly see why Conner wanted to kiss me so much.

"So Jude, how do you feel?" Joseph asks with a big smile on his face

"Really," I take a pause "nice"

We all just bust out laughing at what I said. I pass it back to Connor but not before we kiss again. We all just sit around and check our phones and after that talk. We all got super talkative. I told them about everything that's happened that's happened through the last few months and they did the same. After a while, Joseph and Kate started to whisper at each other.

"Well, Joseph and I are going for a walk, be back soon ya" Kate whisks Joseph, grinning hard, off by the hand, leading him down the dim lit path.

"I wonder where there going"

"I think I have a few good ideas" I laugh

Now that were alone it was pretty much silent. Except for the occasional frog rebinding or a crickets legs. We take turns smoking passing it back and forth. Then I see Connors imprint in his pants. I must have been looking for a while because he noticed me.

"It happens," He sighs "when I get high, I guess it makes me horny." He laughed. He starts to touch it through the fabric of his pants. All the while I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him, kissing me and putting my hand on his member. He starts to moan in between the kiss and it's hot. I get even closer to him so I'm able to hear his heartbeat and breathing. It speeds up a bit as I move my hand. We stop while he undoes his belt then his zipper, and then his pulls his underwear down just enough to access. I tense up as his dick comes out of his boxers, hitting his stomach. Connor takes hits as I start to jerk him painfully slowly. I like to see just how far I can push him.

"Baby," he groaned shakily "please, stop teasing me." He rubbed his hand on my back then took a fistful of hair puling me in for a sloppy kiss. I start to trail on down until I'm at eye level with his cock. I can really see the "throbbing vein" from the picture he sent me now. I still hadn't told me about the whole story and Jesus and everything yet. I lick the head and graze my lip up the bottom of his penis. This makes him go frantic. After about ten minutes of this, when it feels like he's about to orgasm, he stopes me.

"You already took care of me, I wanna return the favor," he presses his forehead to mine. It's really warm. I stand while he zips his pants and buckles his belt. I take the joint from him and smoke the little bit that's left of it. He tells me to just lay where he was, so I do. He frantically pulled down my pants and without haste started to suck it. I started to moan and pant as he rounded his tongue around it. He keeps going until I cum in his mouth. It was like the earth had slowed and I got to feel all the pleasure in slow motion.

"Babe, I love you soo much. You know that right?" I slowly get up and wipe the drip of cum on the side of his mouth. I think that was the first time I had said it to him. He wasn't fazed by it or anything he just said "Love you too," like we had said it to each other every day for years.

"So hey, I was thinking that we could go on a date tomorrow. Just us?"

"I would love that," I kissed him as I pulled up my pants.

* * *

So there you have it. One steamy cum filled fanfic for your veiwing pleasure. Hope I made everyone happy.

And remember if you have any Questions, Comments, or Suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

 **Jesus' POV**

The date with Nick was amazing. We went to the carnival, rode everything like twice, went to dinner and we ended up taking a drive around town. When he finally dropped me off it was past midnight, curfew.

I tried to sneak in undetected but turns out moms were waiting up for me.

"Where have you been?" Stef asked

"Out with Nick, on a date…" I paused "he's my boyfriend"

They were pretty shocked by what I said. They asked when he became my boyfriend and when I realized I liked him in that way. I told them about Will and how I didn't know I liked Nick until just earlier today. Afterward, I crashed and didn't wake until about noon. I woke up and saw that my phone had blown up. Everyone had wished me a happy birthday on social media and sent me texts and things. I also got a special text from Nick. He said he had a "really special" gift he wanted to give me after my party tonight.

I showered and got dressed, then went downstairs. Maidana and Moms were the only people still in the house. Callie left for work and Brandon to band practice. Maidana was freaking about her plans for tonight. Turns out it's gonna rain so she has to find another place for her and her friends to hang out tonight.

I poured myself cereal and sat. Then, my phone rang. It was Nick.

"Hey dude, so what are you up to?" He asked me

"Well, I took a shower and now I'm eating, why?"

"How about when you finish I pick you up and we go to the beach?"

"Humm," I checked the time "Sure it's only 1. So you on your way or…" There was a knock at the door. Phone on my shoulder and cereal in my hands I walked to open it. It was Nick.

"You could say that." He hung up the phone and smiled.

I smiled and closed the door walking out to the porch. We sat on the couch and him scooted closer to me. That made me smile even bigger. As I finished eating Nick told me about how we would go get stuff for tonight while we were gone. I soon finished and went to put my bowl and spoon in the sink. As I headed for the door a second time I told moms I was leaving and said bye.

"So were going to the beach when we see it everyday" I laughed as we walked to his car.

"Well there's not much else I guess"

"Ooh, I know why don't we go to the mall then target afterward, for all the shit we need for the party"

"Sounds way better than the beach, so sure."

The nearest mall was like 20 minutes away so we headed there. I sorta realized that as far as conversation Nick and I didn't have much to go off of. He was quiet most of the time and I was the exact opposite. When I talked to him I usually would talk so much we would usually end the conversation talking about a whole different thing. Somehow Nick never minded it, though.

He once told me he never had long conversations like that because he never had anyone he wanted to have long conversations with.

We got to the mall and as we headed toward the entrance Nick grabbed my hand and put it in his.

"Is this okay?" He asked

I thought about if we went in everyone would now know that we were together. I looked at him and pecked him on the cheek and ,hand in hand, we kept walking.

"So where to first?"

"Well, I need to go to American Eagle and Journeys," He replied.

We walked until we got to Journeys. It sells just about everything. Shirts, Jeans, Toys, Keychains, and _Special_ Toys in the back.

Nick got a shirt as I looked around. They had lots of things covering every inch of wall space. As I kept walking I got to the very back of the store. A guy who worked there said I needed to be at least 18 to keep going so I gave him my fake ID, which said I was 19. I kept walking and saw a bunch of sex toys. Lots that both guys and girls use. There were condoms and videos and lots more. I searched for my wallet and got 5 bucks out. I got a box of condoms and went to the counter to pay for them. The guy put them in the bag and I started to walk back towards the front of the store. Nick was just getting the shirts from the cashier and we walked out together.

"You didn't take long." I grabbed his hand with my free one.

"Ya. I didn't know you were buying anything," He looked at my bag "What did you get?"

"Condoms"

Nick looked at me shocked and dazed.

"Oh,relax" I reassured him "It's not like I wanted to use all of them with you right now, its just I don't have any more" I laughed

As we kept walking Nick asked, "When you were with a guy for the first time, was it weird?" I told him about how it was different and he nodded. I told him we would take baby steps. It's not like I wanted to scare him or anything. Now I could see how going out with your close friends could be awkward.

When we got to American Eagle it was pretty much empty, except for two customers. Nick went to get jeans while I looked at the shirts they had. I didn't really like anything here because it all kinda looked the same. Nick, on the other hand, came here for just about everything. Even his boxers.

He picked out a few pairs of pants and went to the dressing room. I followed and went in with him. He took off his pants and I gave him the first pair. I could tell he was nervous because he was trying not to look me in the eyes and blushing. I sat in the chair and just examined his body, my eyes got lost on his crotch, though. I had seen the outline in his jeans when he was hard but I've never seen the real thing.

* * *

Well, that's it :P. I know I left it in a bit of a cliff hanger so next chapter I'll continue this. If you have any question, comments, or ideas don't forget to comment. Bye guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, peoples. So it has been a week and some change so I figured why not write another chapter. You guys really seemed to like the NickXJesus side of the story so I'm just going to start where we left off.

Chapter 10

He picked out a few pairs of pants and went to the dressing room. I followed and went in with him. He took off his pants and I gave him the first pair. I could tell he was nervous because he was trying not to look me in the eyes and blushing. I sat in the chair and just examined his body, my eyes got lost on his crotch, though. I had seen the outline in his jeans when he was hard but I've never seen the real thing.

"What do you think?" He surveyed himself in the mirror.

"I think, you're perfect."

He started to smile. I got up and touched his body. I started on his arms. They were pretty big, definitely bigger than mine. Nick, just about breathless, didn't object to me touching. I grazed my hand on his abs. He was starting to get definition. I caressed his neck and brought my lips to his.

Though I had never even touched another guys dick, purposely anyway, I was sorta craving to touch Nicks. It just felt right.

"Slow, right?" I whispered.

"Ya," he nodded.

Without caution, I started to unbuckle his belt then unbutton the pants he hadn't even bought yet. I sunk to my knees and pulled down his boxers. His dick was huge. It was like eight going on nine inches and super thick. I could barely put my hand around it. I had never done this before, so I just did what I thought would feel good. I started to jerk him off like super slow. I figured he liked it because he moaned, a lot. Looked down at me and our eyes met. I smiled at him and he grinned and rested his head on the wall, looking up. After like five minutes I worked up the nerve to put my mouth on it. I closed my eyes and swallowed around it with minimal pressure. This was a bit surprising for Nick and he seemed to enjoy it. I tried to take a bit more every time I went down on him. Nick started to moan a bit louder over time so I had to tell him to hush or people would know what we're doing.

The thought of someone telling us to leave because I was blowing him made me laugh. That would make for a great second date.

Nick took his hand and raked it through my hair while I swirled my tongue around his cock. He gently used his hand to push more of him into my mouth. He asked if I was cool with it and I said ya so he kept going. He started to use both his hands so I didn't even have to try to go down on him. He was sorta making me. As he started to fuck my mouth faster I could tell he was about to cum. He was started to take shorter breaths. He released my head and told me he was getting really close.

I put my hand around his dick and he started to pant. I really wanted him to cum but I didn't think I could just let him cum in my mouth. Well not yet anyway.

He tensed up like he was frozen for a time then came. It was like an explosion how far the cum went. It just about hit the wall. He moaned what sounded like my name and a fuck and that was awesome but it wasn't exactly a sentence. I got off my knees and kissed him. He took off the pants and put on his own. I grabbed the other clothes and he paid for them. He got his bag and we walked out of the store. I grabbed his hand and put it in mine.

"So target now, right?" I asked him.

"Ya I think _we're_ done," he laughed.

When we got to target it was like four o'clock. I got a buggy and we went to the foods section. We got soda and chips and stuff like that.

"I still can't believe you're letting me through a party in your dad's warehouse," I thanked

"Don't even mention it, babe," He started "All I had to tell my dad was that it was super important and he gave me the keys."

"And he didn't have any follow-up questions?"

"Nah, he's pretty busy these days."

We got the party food and left for the warehouse. Seeing as it was only 6 we had like an hour till anyone would show up. After putting everything out Nick and I sat on the hood of his car. We started to make out and then he started to feel me up.

"I almost forgot to give you your last present." He whispered as he unbuttoned my shirt. He kissed down to my belly button and put his hand in my pants. His hand was sorta cold but it still felt nice. He unbuttoned my pants and started to play with my dick while I kissed his neck.

Then the warehouse door opened…

Well, that's it. A chapter like 90% full of smut :P. I was gonna do a Jude POV at the end but IDK lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember if you have any questions, comments, or ya know whatever just click the little review button. Bye guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys! So it feels like it has been a while since I have been on the computer. I kept saying this is going to be the day I write, then a month passed. In the last chapter, I said the story would pick up where it left off but I had a change of thought. This chapter I'm jumping to like the day of Thanksgiving.

Chapter 11

Judes POV

I got a text from Connor

 _Hey, babe. Just got to San Diago. Should be there soonish._

I've been feeling anxious ever since Connor told me he was going to spend Thanksgiving with me. The last time I talked to him in person was my last day in Colorado. We smoked like the whole day, ordered pizza, watched Netflix, and fooled abound a bit. We never got around to "going all the way" though.

When I told him I was sort of nervous he was totally understanding about it.

This time around I don't think I will be nervous, though.

Jesus POV

I guess I'm bitterly happy that Nicks parents left him Thanksgiving week and that he was going to be at my house for a few days. I mean it's wrong to go on a vacation Thanksgiving week and not take your kid but I like him here. Over the past few months, we've been getting really close.

He was the first one to say I love you and without really thinking I said it back. We spend almost every weekend together doing just about everything. When we finally "did the deed" it wasn't exactly intentional.

We were at his house while no one else was home. I was telling him about how we would go about doing it. I asked him if he wanted to be on top or bottom and he looked at me confused. I told him what it meant and he was still was a bit inconclusive so I showed him.

I never really meant for us to go farther it's just when we were dry humping something just came up. Next thing I know he's giving me like the best blowjob I have ever had. Then I was inside him.

"If Nicks staying could he at least lend a hand love," Mom asked, "Want to help set up lights in the backyard for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to lend a hand" He replied.

"Jesus, could you go to the store. Have a few things I need you to get." Stef held up a post-it

"But isn't everything closed today?"

"No love. Not Wallmart" she smiled.

I got up and grabbed the note from her finger and got her keys from the bowl.

"Bye moms." Nick kissed me on the cheek and I was off.

Judes POV

As I waited on the porch I saw Jesus. He said moms sent him on a trip to the store, he told me to keep an eye on Nick and make everything was okay. I told him I would.

* * *

Since I've been out of the hospital I haven't been wanting to do things I did before. It's weird. I really wanted to give you guys this because No one complained (or should i say cared) about my Updates Chapter before this. I might not write in big chunks anymore and I don't want to leave anyone on a cliff-hanger and I'll try not to. Thank you guys for understanding. Remember, If you have any questions, comments, or ideas don't be afraid to click the review button. Bye


End file.
